Best friend or New enemy?
by lolz-x-237
Summary: ouendan fic/ Saionji's old best friend Sumur-Rae moves in and how will the guys take a new girl cheergirl? How will Ryuuta take it? SaionjixOC, RyuutaxOC. some cursing
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I dont own anything related to Ouendan or the characters. Except Sumur (which is meant to be "Summer" but in my way of spelling), she is my OC :) (plus I don't use "-san or -sempai however they are spelt. Im not trying to disgrace or be mean or anything like that.. but i just don't like it! Sorry to people who think other wise!) And there are no cheergirls ! I HATE THEM ! (sorry to people who dont!)

Now... LET'S BEGIN ;D !

Sumur was new to Japan. She didn't understand half of the japanese people there. Good thing for the ones who DID speak english. She is also new to the Noble Ouendan (BLUE!). Hayato (her best friend) has heard her family died caused by a cerial-killer murder. He told her she could stay with him but she felt as if this was pity.

" Sumur-Rae ! Now why on this earth would i pity you? You are independant young women, as your best friend I will make sure you have a place to stay. And we could use a Cheergirl, it would be a nice change in tradition! " He would keep telling her until her bugged the living crap outta her. So, she accepted.

"SUMUR-RAE? IS THAT YOU?!" Kaoru yelled out half-way across the boat screehing his voice as loud as an earthquake.  
"Why, yes it is Kiryuin!" Sumur smiled and blushed deeply as soon as she heard his voice. She found it nice to know her friends cared so much that she was going to live with them.

"KIKUCHI! HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE !" Koaru boomed in the hallway waiting for a sleepy Kikuchi to get out of bed.  
"o-o-oh... m-mmy..god-d... OH MY GOD! SUMUR-RAE!" Kikuchi yelled as he ran towards her and swept her off her feet giving her the most passionate hug ever. She was blushed and hugged him back.

"I missed you so much Kikuchi!" Sumur gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush too "Did you hear ? Im gonna be the first (and only) Japanese Ouendan Cheergirl! AND IM MOVING IN! " Sumur screamed with a wide smile (after all she is a hyper person who should take meds). Kikuchi was in total shock. He loved this girl since the day they met and now she was moving in? This was all such good news to him!

Hayato showed Sumur to her new room. It was painted her favorite color, green, and what was that? Blue polka-dots! Her favorite combination! Hayato had it planed out, as he is, like Kikuchi, is madly in love with her. He loved everything about her. Her pink lips, which always seems to wear a shy smile. Her short brown hair with with pink pick-a-boos (when you have a color in your hair which shows out at the under layer), and he absalutly LOVED her gorgeous brown eyes. She was a retard girl at that, she loved to stand out in the open of dull people.

"Thanks so much Saionji ! You don't understand how much this all means to me!" Sumur gushed.  
"You don't understand how much this means to me too" thought Hayato. He loved when she calls him by his first name.

Sumur was looking around unpacking her things. Her clothes, her game systems, her tv, and her "girl" stuff. She felt as if she was at home already. As you see, she is in love with Hayato, in which she wants to flirt like crazy with him. She has been on a date with him once, but was quickly ended by her father.Sure, she kissed him before, but then, she never felt that way, now she does.

"This is gonna be a VERYY interesting time here" She wispered to herself, just like the guys were saying too .

SOOOO ? Whadda ya think for a first time OCed fic (by me obiviously ;p)? OBIVOUSLY there is more to come becasue of the long weeken i have down here in Canada.  
And if you see bad grammar, thats cuz its 1:14 AM here in the morning and im veryyyyy tired. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Notee: Yeah, the long weeks over for mee :( But I had a nice Thanksgiving :D! I wanted to make a new chap. last night, but my "best" friend just randomly came over and was like "HI DERE :D! I'M STAYING OVER FER DA NITE MMKAY?" then I got super mad . (If your wondering about all the "da"s and "deres" and "fer"s, im from Newfoundland, so we talk like gangsters xD) But anywayz, once again, if you see bad grammar, don't worry 'bout it, cause i just MIGHT fix it, and I'm not to sure if this chap. is gunna be longer then the other cause I'm tired I'm lazy right now and my dad came home for 2 weeks from work and I might not get to write alot cause ya know, my mudder and fadder might get FREAKAYYYYY : (EWWWW)

So, let's begin now, mmkayy ?

"OUENDANNNN !"

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, when Sumur had heard someone scream for the Ouendan. The guys weren't up yet, so Sumur thought this will be her first mission.

She was looking over a bridge when she found out a plush monkey and a little toy soldier The monkey is trying to get back to it's owner. (Im not putting down the song and what happens after ;p)

As Sumur walked home in her red cheergirl uniform she walked past three men in black (gakurans obiv.). She seen on the man's arm chuff (is that what there called? Well, its that think on by the shoulder that has the red ouendan symbol). The centered man (in the middle ;p) looked at her arm to just to see the Noble Ouendan symbol.

"Is she of the Noble Ouendan of Asahi?" Ryuuta thought. They never had a cheergirl before.Well, both teams didn't have one. So why change that now? The thoughts trailed through his mind. "And why is she so pretty?".

Sumur was wondering why this man she didn't know was just staring at her like if she was some kind of dumbass or something.  
She was about to ask why when she was cut off.

"Are you new here?" The man said. Which she didn't understand because she don't talk Japanese.  
"Sorry, I don't speak Japanese." she said shyly.  
"Oh, Well I will speak english then." the man trailed " Do you live in Asahi?" Sumur nodded.  
"By the looks of what your wearing I'd say your a part of there Ouendan, correct"  
"Yes.." She didn't know what to actually do at the moment. She just wanted to take off home and tell her friends of her first sucess.  
"Why?" Sumur couldn't actually belive she just asked so bluntly like that.  
"Well, I am Ippongi Ryuuta, leader of the Yuuhi Ouendan. And you are"  
"Sumur-Rae Bennet (random, i know). I'm from Canada. I'm new to the Asahi Ouendan"  
"You don't happen to know Hayato, do you"  
"Why yes I do. To be specific, He is my best friend"  
"Okay then, I suppose I may see you around." Ryuuta said walking away from her.  
"I guess..?" She walked without looking back.

"Where were you?" Hayato asked as if she died. "I helped someone" She said in a faint tone, walking over to the kitchen putting on the kettle.  
"But its only your second day here Sumur, I think you should get some time to settle first." Hayato was getting worried. What if she met up with Ryuuta? Hayato could never stand that man, but never did give a reason.

"Yeah well, you weren't up, so i disided to do it myself. I say I did a pretty good job." She didn't seem to mind knowing that she would have to help people everyday. Even if she was sleeping, or talking a shower.  
"Um, Sumur..?" Hayato started " Did you by ANY chance come across a man with red hair put up in a pony type thing?" Hayato just hoped she didn't, he would like it better if he would have introduced them.  
"Well, umm, yeah. He asked me if I knew you and if I was apart of this Ouendan" She thought that Ryuuta was a nice guy really. She didn't understand why Hayato hates him so much. He is really cute she thought..

"Oh shit ..." Hayato felt that if Ryuuta met her alone he might actually start linking her. We will see about that ...

Not much, but im starting to get sick and dont want to go on at the moment! There will be a new chap. by wensday i think.. 


End file.
